Setting Sail
by HarvesterofPearls
Summary: A short drabble about my fan characters. Cute and family'ish, no cannon characters in the story but does fit in the world Rating ranges between K-T
1. Chapter 1

"Are we prepared to set sail second mate Wick?" The tall Captain Shane looked down at his second mate. The sailor (a little girl) flicked her purple ear backwards,

"The sky's look clear today." She stepped off of the stepping stool she had been standing on folding her telescope at the same time. **  
**** "**Good." Shane nodded smilling at his adopted daughter. Wick ran to the middle of the ship (her tiny feet pitter pattering on the wooden deck) and picked up the anchor rope, **  
****"**Help me pull it up!" She yelled over the wind. **  
**Shane made a dash to his daughter and picked up the rope giving it a hard tuck in the process, **  
****"**There!" He said as the ship jerked forward, "We're off!" **  
**He cheered with his little girl and they began to get ready for their long voyage. **  
****"**I have the sandwiches!" Wick picked up the plastic baggy with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. **  
**** "**Great! Now we will have food for many weeks!" The silly pair cheered again and grinned at each other (although Wick couldn't really grin back.) **  
****"**I'll keep a look out for sea monsters!" Wick giggled and ran back to the side of the ship with her telescope again. **  
****"**Good idea!" Shane grinned and grabbed the wheel to steer the ship. **  
**It went this way for a few more minutes, someone either began laughing or giggling as they did their respective jobs, Wick finally took another look through her telescope and gasped, **  
****"**Sea Monster!" She yelled back to her Dad. **  
****"**Where?" Shane let go of the wheel and ran back to his daughter peering over the ship's side. A giant sea serpent could be seen not far from the ship, swimming and diving amongst the waves, **  
****"**It's hideous!" Shane yelled. Indeed, the serpent was an ugly blotchy brown and puke green with huge eyes for deep sea living. Wick shook her head, **  
****"**No Daddy, its beautiful, with purple gems and pink gems encrusting its body and elegant golden eyes." Shane smiled down at his daughter as the serpent instantly changed its appearance to exactly what Wick said. **  
**** "**Let's be careful though, being pretty doesn't make it safe." He warned and screamed slightly as the ship took a hit from the serpent, "Wick!" He yelled as his daughter lost her balance and fell into the water, "I got you!" He ran to the edge again and dove in.

"Are you two going to finish soon or will I have to disinfect you also?" Both Wick and Shane look up from the bath tub and noticed Candle standing in the doorway, cleaning gloves on and bottles of cleaning fluid in her hand. Shane realized that he was sitting in the tub of water along with his daughter (they were getting their clothing soaked.) **  
****"**Five more minutes?" He asked lamely. **  
**Wick was nodding to her mother excitedly. **  
**The white porcupine raised her eyebrow but walked out of the door way, **  
****"**Three." She said as she headed to her and her husbands room. **  
**Shane and his daughter look at each other one more time before they went back to defeating the great sea serpent.

* * *

So this is one short drabble based off of my fan characters, I know they are not cannon characters but its still cute and fits in the world.

Tell me if you liked it and would like to see some more of the similar shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Candle whistled as she walked through the house and supported the laundry basket on her hip. She peered into her daughter Wick's room and noticed the girl was taking a nap on her bed, the other kids weren't even in their rooms.

She could hear the tiny voices down stairs in the living room, quietly sneaking down the stairs she peered around the corner at the children. Flame sat next to Midnight and they were opening their new package of markers that she had just bought them, Candle rolled her eyes and went to get the laundry cleaned. **  
**She was bent over shoving her husbands jacket into the washer machine when a tug was felt on her pants, **  
****"**Yes?" She asked out loud. **  
****"**Can I have a juice box?" Flame's voice asked from behind her. **  
**Candle nodded then continued filling the washer machine. A thought occurred to her and she stood straight up quickly (almost hitting her head on the washer machine.) **  
**** "**Midnight?" She looked to see if the tiny ebony had followed his sister. **  
**She left the laundry room and glanced into the kitchen where Flame slowly tried to stick the straw in to the juice box. He must still be in the living room... She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks; blue, red and green marker was all over the wall (within an appropriate height) **  
**Midnight sat on the floor still holding the blue marker and getting the ink all over his face and hands. He turned when he heard his Mom standing in the doorway, **  
****"**Look at my art Mommy!"

Reeeeaaally short fic, anyways here is some more diabetes fuel. If there is some confusion with my fan characters family here is a quick idea of who everyone is:

Shane + Candle (Parents)

Wick, Flame and Midnight (children)

These are pretty much the only fc I will be writing about in the drabbles.. if you guys want to see cannon characters in the drabbles just tell me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Tired?" The slightly deep voice floated through the air to Candle and she groggily surfed the Internet. The white porcupine sighed and glanced back at her husband who sat on the edge of the couch watching her, "Want to go to bed?" He asked again. Candle logged out of the computer and spun the chair around to face Shane,  
"Can you tuck me in?" She asked him surprisingly coy for how tired she was feeling.  
Shane grinned slightly looking away for a moment before he stood up,  
"No problem, probably time for me to turn in as well." He took hold of her hand and stared straight into her maroon eyes. Candle snuggled her face into Shane's chest and breathed in,  
"Come on." She began to head up the stairs and Shane followed.  
She went into the room, the clock was blinking 11:00 slightly back at her. She slipped off her shirt and pants as Shane closed the door behind him and took off his trench coat and socks.  
Candle stretched and slipped on her nightgown, She sat on the bed and glanced at the novel on the bedside table next to her, she decided against reading it and looked back at Shane. The white hedgehog climbed into bed with her and slipped under the covers, Candle turned off the light and turned around in the bed so she faced her husband,  
"Your day?" She whispered to him. Shane's chuckle was heard in the darkness,  
"Not bad, it is getting better though."  
Candle smiled softly at this and leaned on her forearms towards him,  
"How so?" She whispered gently and placed a full kiss on his mouth, a sound of surprise and approval came from Shane's mouth in a grunt.  
"Exactly." Shane whispered back when they broke the kiss. Candle giggled slightly and buried her face into her husbands fur breathing his scent in deeply. Shane's hands rested over her lower back as they lay together like this.  
"I love you." She said into his fur.  
Shane lifted one arm from her lower back and placed it protectively over her spines,  
"I love you too." He whispered to her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Maybe this drabble collection should be called 'suger overload: road to diabetes' haha. anyways, comment and crit?


End file.
